Xander Lockwood
Xander is an independent musician. He lives in his caravan car with two of his friends, and they travel around England throwing gigs. Background He was raised in a muggle Institude for Difficult Children. All he knows about his family is that they left him at a house's doorstep when he was a few weeks old. He was put up for adoption but he never got chosen, parents kept reporting odd occurrences to the Adoption agency. By the time he was eleven, he grew a rather difficult nature which drove the Headmaster of the Orphanage he lived in to enroll him into the Institute for Difficult Children, a strict place that supposedly disciplines the troubled youth. Xander tried to run away multiple times, but he found himself going back in every single time when he got too cold or too hungry. By the time he was sixteen, he ran away and never came back, found a job at a Theater as a janitor. It was there when he discovered his passion for music. Magic Xander's magic seemed to appear when he was much younger, any sign of having magical abilities were gone by the time he was admitted into the muggle Institute. His magic came back to him when he started playing music, and he accidentally met a Wizard Musician who had a concert at the theater he worked at. The man explained to the sixteen years-old about the Wizarding World and gave Xander some instructions to Diagon Alley where he could get his wand. Xander still lives a Muggle's life, but he keeps a wand and a few magical items. He hangs out in Diagon Alley, when his friends are busy with their own lives, to get to know the world he belongs to more. Music First time Xander tried out singing was when a band was rehearsing in the theater he worked at and their back singer was too sick to perform. They told Xander to fill in his spot, but turned off his microphone. Halfway through the concert, Xander found himself singing along with the back singers even though nobody heard him, it was then that he decided this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He started paying attention to all the musicians and bands' rehearsals held at the theater, he'd borrow a guitar when they rested, do a few rounds on the drum-set, even singing out loud whenever he was cleaning the restrooms. Now he plays twice a week in a wizarding bar called Normengard. It is usually attended by the underworlders and has a very bad reputation, but the finance is good enough for an independent artist like Xander. Love Life *Younger years: experimented quite a lot after his concerts and found himself to be bisexual. * Had a long, intense relationship with a fellow musician but things fell through when he was offered a contract and Xander was left out. * Been single ever since then despite the attempts of several female fans. Category:Muggleborn Category:Music Category:Wizard Musicians Category:Class of 2080 Category:Characters